ESF Update January 16, 2014
__NOEDITSECTION__ Empire Specific Fighter (ESF) Update: Weapons New nose cannon for each faction: *TR M18 Locust *NC M20 Kestrel *VS Antares LC **These weapons feature a larger magazine that reduces how often they need to be reloaded. This allows for fewer missed opportunities when engaging fast moving targets. New wing mount weapons for all ESFs: *Coyote Missiles **Coyote missiles fire a volley of small, light damaging missiles. If they get close to a hostile aircraft then they will lock-on and seek towards that aircraft. *Hornet Missiles **These laser-guided missiles will fly toward the pilot’s crosshairs. New Certification Lines: *Engagement Radar **Engagement Radar is a low cost certification that goes into the Utility slot. It provides pilots with increased situational awareness against other aircraft by displaying indicators over nearby enemy aircraft. This indicator will also clamp to the edge of the screen if the target goes off screen, showing the pilot which direction to go if they want to give chase. *External Fuel Tanks **Afterburner Fuel Tanks now have a certification line. Ranking up fuel tanks increases both fuel capacity and fuel replenishment rate. Changes to existing ESF weapons and certification lines: *Tomcat A2AM Pods **Air-to-air missiles now require the lock to be maintained (the pilot needs to keeps the target in their crosshairs until the missile hits). If the target leaves the crosshairs for too long then the lock will be lost. **Added a lock-on loss angle to missiles in flight. If a locked missile finds that its target is more than 145 degree turn away then the lock will be lost. **The max travel distance of fired rockets has been reduced from 1250 to 1000 meters **Lock-on acquire time reduced from 2.5 seconds to 2.0 seconds **Default ammo capacity increased from 5 to 6. Ammo resupply now gives 2 missiles per tick. *Stock Afterburners **Stock fuel replenishment rate reduced by 15%. This means it takes about 1 second longer to replenish from 0 to full. **The cost of engaging the afterburner when in hover mode has been increased. This fuel cost is only applied once, when the afterburner button is hit. This consumes 0.5 seconds worth of fuel. *Scout Radar **Scout radars will now give detect experience to the vehicle driver *ESF Fire Suppression **Increased the amount of damage repaired by fire suppression on ESFs. Increased from 3/6/9/12% to 6/12/20/25% **Note: This change does not apply to the Fire Suppression cert line on the other vehicles Balance: *Added following resist types to Heavy Assault Resist Shield: **Vehicle Grenades **Vehicle Shotguns **VS Vortex AV: C3 **VS Vortex AV: C2 **Liberator Indirect Damage **Lancer AV **Anti Aircraft Machine Gun **Flak Projectile *Infantry Flak Armor now resists Lancer and charged Vortex damage. *VS shotgun slug velocity now matches the velocity of the other two factions. Depot: Updated the Bundle item preview buttons on the selected item and bundle purchase screens to make it more obvious that they are buttons that lead to preview. Heroic Boosts are now permanently available in the Boost section of the Depot. Bug Fixes: *Fixed instances of flashing in the Amerish sky file on some graphics settings *Fixed an issue with Squad Filters filtering by page, causing misleading results *Stationary and deployed vehicles will no longer slide when on inclined surfaces *Fixed an issue where HUD timers for primary and secondary objectives stop updating when you open a UI screen *VS MAX bodies should no longer turn about 90 degrees when crouched *Underbarrel grenade launchers reload animation now lines up with the weapon *Fixed missing reload animation for NS-7 PDW *The bolt action animation for VS sniper rifles should no longer block the player's view *Adjusted position of misplaced tank guards in Ellis Amp Station *Jump pad at Mani Fortress jump you to the Biolab onto the jump pad back to Mani Fortress *Closed up some collision issues in Biolabs allowing Light Assaults to attack from unattended areas *You should no longer be able to get under The Rink's collision *When another player is talking in voice chat the indicator that displays at the bottom of the screen will no longer overlap your weapons info in the Centralized HUD *The heat gauge and name of the turret are no longer overlapping each other in centralized HUD mode *Fixed issue where AMS Sunderers were not animating when being deployed *Fixed issue where some VS MAX projectiles were missing lights and sounds *Adjusted NC Sunderer and Harasser colors *Fixed the lock-on reduction buff (given by vehicle stealth) sometimes being lost when the vehicle comes from outside of awareness range *Fixed pop after firing a SMG while aimed *Jumping will pull character out of iron sights *Fixed FOV being stretched in certain resolutions. It is now back to how it was before Performance Update 2 *Added a Wide View Mode option under graphics settings. This option auto-adjusts the FOV to fit wider resolutions. *Resolved an issue with the Platoon page Known Issues: *Cosmetic items showing up as the wrong faction's color pallet. *When Infiltrators are cloaked, some of their armor is still appearing uncloaked. Category:Game Update